runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Army of Saradomin
"Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once" ~ Julius Caesar : Main Information Army of Saradomin (AoS) is an elite clan with much diversity. No one is frowned upon, we have Skillers, Pures and Masters of every Combat Skill. There are no current requirements to enter, although, out of courtesy, do not spam or create multiple accounts. We have roughly 80 members at present. Our RuneScape forum: Click this for cookies Our forum is: here Goals *1) All players of RuneScape are accepted. *2) To become a good clan. *3) End discrimination in RuneScape. *4) Combine all different types of players into one friendly community. Clan Information *Central Clan : Aos Clan2 *Clan meeting place: World 14 Lumbridge (F2P) World 48 Edgeville (P2P) Clan Events Rules *1) No Spamming. *2) No disrespecting other members. *3) Always welcome new members and guests. *4) No breaking Jagex rules. *5) Maintain a calm and collected attitude. *6) When the leader or a high-ranking official tells you to stop, you stop. News General News *Various things happen in the clan, and this is where you will find them 4th July 2010 - Clan entered the Jagex Clan Cup, but lost in the first round. 20th June 2010 - Clan Match - AoS vs. Dragon Imply. Aos came out victorious. Bad Apples *In AoS, there have been some complaints about certain members of the clan abusing their powers and kicking lower ranked players without reason. Since then some members have been de-ranked and the ability to kick was changed to generals and the owner only. Previously captains and up could kick. Another recent problem was complaints about ranking. A new member to AoS demanded a rank (he was unranked at the moment and still is), the leader was unable to provide him a rank immediately because he was in the middle of the Monkey Madness quest. Infuriated the new member left although he would have been ranked after the leader finished Monkey Madness. *A meeting was held on December 26,2009 to discuss the "abuse of power". It was agreed by the leaders of the clan that the first abuse will result in a warning, the second abuse will result in a major de-ranking (most likely the abuser will be ranked as a recruit) because after becoming a recruit you cannot kick people. If there is verbal abuse the same processes as in "abuse of power" will hold true but the third offense will lead to banishment from the clan. *Another meeting on the issue of "abuse of power" was held on December 27, 2009. Ustupidclutz *'Ustupidclutz' was banned from the clan for various reasons, and has since been terrorizing both clan members and the clan. Things he has done: #'Destroyed Wiki on multiple ocassions' #'Created general chaos' #'Spamed clan chat' #'Attempted to destroy the clan' #'Created a rival clan' Ustupidclutz is extremely disliked by the clan and is still actively terrorizing it. *Mentioned above is a player who was unranked and did not have the patience to wait 10 - 15 minutes to be ranked and left the clan. Apparently he since has started a counter strike on AoS. One of his friends said to King Aereas that Ustupidclutz has started a rival clan to AoS and is still angry about what happened earlier. The friend (Zane Yeah), also persists that Ustupidclutz has been recruiting high-leveled players to fight AoS. *In fear of a full scale clan war, King Aeraes asks Kaiser Blade, an allied clan, for assistance if war were to break out. Since hearing news of this war, the former leader (leader at the time of the incident), WherE BK aT goes with King Aeraes to Ustupidclutz's clan to ask for either a peaceful resolution or war. While there WherE BK aT is insulted and has his armour and weapons ridiculed. Agitated, King Aeraes tells Ustupidclutz to fight like a man and face off in Clan Wars. Stubbornly, Ustupidclutz persists that a trip to KBD (King Black Dragon) would solve the problem, King Aeraes and WherE BK aT disagreed that an NPC battle would solve anything. After a brief argument King Aeraes and WherE BK aT leave the clan. They both came back later and were kicked immediately. *One week after the heated argument, Zane Yeah reveals that Ustupidclutz is no longer angry at AoS for any actions but still very much dislikes both King Aeraes and WherE BK aT. Nothing further has happened since that short message. *If anything dramatic were to happen, such as Ustupidclutz declaring a full out war against AoS, we will be prepared to take down anything they throw at us. *Ustupidclutz has agreed to fight with the Army of Saradomin. We will fight when he is ready. Clan Amanecer On Wednesday the 20th of January, Clan Amanecer invited Army of Saradomin to a match of stealing creation to be held on Friday the 22nd at 9pm (-5GMT). AoS accepted the match with pride. A total of three matches were played with randomized teams. The matches proved to be very beneficial to both clans with ex-co-leader of AoS, Where Bk At, ultimately stating, "You've now got me hooked on this mini-game". Zerouhs Triumvirate *On January 05, 2010 King Aeraes was sent an invitation from zerouh to join the Zerouh Triumvirate. It was accepted by King Aeraes on January 06, 2010.The Army of Saradomin is now awaiting confirmation from Zerouh about the triumvirate. The offer was declined by King Aeraes on January 06, 2010. *After falsely declaring war on us they did not show up. Peace Legion *On June 06, 2010, King Aeraes was sent an invitation by Azorrez to become allies with his clan, Peace Legion. We have accepted the request and we are officially allied with Peace Legion. Clan Alliances and Problems Alliances *Team Falcon *Dark Nightmare *Dragonic Legends *iTz *Runescape liberation army *Deja Vu *The Shopkeepers Market Guild *Lords of Destruction *New Revolutions *Empire of Siscia *Rune Knights *Elite Knights *Knights of Runescape *Zibens *Guardians of the Peace Merges Star Galex Warriors of Saradomin Enemies *Zerouhs Triumvirate Split Offs Zibens - Formed by The Excel. Lords of Destruction - Formed by RevLightning. iTz - Formed by Egg IV Non-Violence Pacts Clan:Amanecer Rulers of the Army of Saradomin Reign of King Aeraes King Aeraes set up and founded the Army of Saradomin. His heir to the throne of Saradomin is currently unnamed. The rule of King Aeraes was at first very peaceful but eventually broke into an era of complete warfare. The warfare started when King Aeraes rejected Zerouh's offer to join his triumvirate and become a triumpirate, as some clan members described it. During the peak of King Aeraes' reign, the war general, Obashardi, broke away from AoS and declared war. Although the war was avoided and peace was made a scar remains from the incident. The next leader will stand up and lead AoS. Ranking Leader King Aeraes COMBAT LEVEL - 104 Second In Command Darth Purge COMBAT LEVEL - 119 War General Malakii Nyx COMBAT LEVEL - 124 Event Planner SUPER NERD COMBAT LEVEL - 89 Admin of Advertising greed378 COMBAT LEVEL - 87 Combat Leader Srgkiller COMBAT LEVEL - 105 Head of Intelligence Cannot be named COMBAT LEVEL - Undisclosed Clan Moderators z99strnoob COMBAT LEVEL - 97 Racerdrm COMBAT LEVEL - 74 XxRazorhawkx COMBAT LEVEL - 111 Vir Wanderer COMBAT LEVEL - 135 Ballack245 COMBAT LEVEL - 131 Free to Play Leader KillYou_4Fun COMBAT LEVEL - 95 Pay to Play Leader D3ATH EAT3R4 COMBAT LEVEL - 81 Skiller Leader D3adsk1ll3r2 COMBAT LEVEL - 36 Pure Leader RevImpX COMBAT LEVEL - 54 Honorary Generals Anikene8 COMBAT LEVEL - 83 bgs pwns bix COMBAT LEVEL - 101 Rankings will be based on skills and participation. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Featured articles Category:Army of Saradomin